


The Relation Between These Consequences and Their Drunkenness

by wegglebots



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Relationships, F/F, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegglebots/pseuds/wegglebots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami should really mind their own business, but Korra’s got a good feeling about this and Asami’s pretty much just there for the ride. Mako has had better days. </p><p>(one shot where Korra and Asami set Mako up for a date. Some Bopal too, although just a smudge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Relation Between These Consequences and Their Drunkenness

___________

It’s a fine evening in Republic City, and it’s finest power couple is out getting hammered. 

Future Industries has successfully finished it’s highway reconstruction project, and to celebrate Korra and Asami find themselves having a great time at a local bar. One moment they’re drinking just fine. The next moment they’re drinking way more than they probably should. The moment after they’re climbing in their Satomobile, with Korra at the helm, declaring that she’s the best at driving. The moment following that they’ve crashed said Satomobile into a fire hydrant, while an understandably upset Lin Bei Fong covers for them and decides to bring the girls home before they wreck anything else. The moment after they’re making out in the back seat of a police car, while Lin muses what a pain in the ass the two are being. The moment after that they’re making out on their bedroom floor, tearing off each other’s clothing, desperate to get lucky. 

And just like that, they wake up sprawled on said bedroom floor, naked. 

Korra groans, assessing that while she feels hungover, she’s not terribly so. She recalls the events of the previous night, and resolves to get Lin a fruit basket. Asami turns, in a similar state as her girlfriend, and the two smile at each other and share a laugh.

"We need to get Lin a fruit basket", Asami says, nuzzling Korra.

"Exacly what I was thinking", Korra replies, draping an arm over her girlfriend.

"What’s that on your arm babe?"

"Huh? This?"

And Korra inspects her arm to find that there is something scrawled on it using Asami’s eyeliner, probably written by either of them in their drunken stupor. She shows Asami and they read it together.

_Mako needs date_

Korra turns her arm to find something else scrawled in a similar fashion.

_Lin needs fruit basket_

“ _Huh_ ”, they say in unison.

___________

After a much needed shower and change of clothes, the couple have a hastily thrown together breakfast of toast and coffee. While neither have any meetings or responsibilities to attend to that day, they have promised to meet Bolin and Opal for a double-date. Regardless, Korra spends breakfast time trying to get Asami to follow through on what their drunken selves wrote on her arm. (The note about Mako. They’ll give Lin’s fruit basket themselves on their way to meet up with Bolin and Opal.)

"Come on Satobot, It’ll be fuuuuuuun", Korra tells Asami while wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don’t know babe, I think we should stay out of his business", is the reply, and Asami takes a sip of coffee from her mug. It says "I am the Satobot". 

Korra frowns, and takes a sip of coffee from her mug. Hers says “Property of the Satobot”. Suddenly Korra remembers something, and she leans forward, confident, because she’s certain they’re gonna go with this idea. 

"Which reminds me Asami", she says with a devious grin, "don’t you owe me one for bailing you out of that lame meeting last week?"

And Asami purses her lips. Korra is right. She did bail her girlfriend out of an awful meeting and said girlfriend did say that she “owes her one”. Defeated, she sighs and sets her mug down.

"Okay  _fine._ Just make sure we don’t get Mako murdered or anything, okay?”

Korra pumps her fist with a whispered  _yesssssssss_.

_________

At lunchtime they meet Bolin and Opal at the agreed upon restaurant. Upon seeing Opal, Asami grins while Korra grunts in frustration. They had made bets on whether or not Opal would be wearing her airbender garb. She isn’t.

Over lunch Korra tells Opal and Bolin about finding Mako a girlfriend. Bolin wholeheartedly agrees and high fives Korra while Opal expresses the same doubts that Asami did earlier that morning. Asami nods her approval.

 ”Come on Opal, whats the worst that could happen?” Bolin says, looking at his girlfriend like a puppy polar bear dog.

"Yeah Opal! I mean, Asami wasn’t really on board, but now she totally is!" Korra adds, gesturing to her girlfriend.

Asami doesn’t look like she’s on board at all. 

"Uh huh", Opal replies, glancing at Asami who was very clearly dragged into this, "well I really don’t think I know Mako enough to be part of this."

“ _Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww_ ”, Korra and Bolin groan in unison.

"Besides Bolin, you’re really busy with your upcoming mover. Maybe you should focus on that for now", says Opal, trying to talk her boyfriend out of any wacky ideas.

"But Opal, Mako could rea-"

"Uh, I’m so sorry to interrupt, but can I please just ask a few questions?"

The group turn to the speaker, a woman in her twenties with long black hair and brown skin similar to those of Earth Kingdom descent. Her smile is wide and toothy, but somehow unnerving.

"Um, sure, okay, what’s up", Korra leads, prompting the woman to continue.

"Hi my name is Joo Dee and I’m  _such_ a fan of the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!” And Joo Dee  _squees_ before continuing, “It would totally make my day if I could just get an autograph!”

"Oh sure!" Bolin exclaims, "Anything for the fans!"

And he takes the pen and paper Joo Dee offers, signing as both Nuk Tuk and Bolin of the Fire Ferrets. Korra signs after, and suddenly she is hit with a brilliant idea.

"Say, Joo Dee, how about I set you up with a date with our other teammate Mako?"

Maybe it’s the fact that the avatar herself is setting Joo Dee up for a date, or it’s the fact that the date is going to be Mako, either way Joo Dee passes out.

_________

Korra feels that it wasn’t so hard to get Mako to agree to the date after all.

But Asami watched her girlfriend give Mako the wiggly eyebrows for a full minute before he’s finally had enough and caves in to the avatar’s whims. Asami is just happy for Korra, who’s pumping her fists and doing a little happy dance. Mako is just happy to get his crazy exes out of his work space.

_________

"Korra, we set them up, now why do we have to follow them?"

"Because, Asami.  _Because_.”

_________

Mako and Joo Dee’s date appears to be going great. Korra swells with immense pride, as she trails the couple with her girlfriend in tow. Mako and Joo Dee are walking around Avatar Korra Park, actually laughing and smiling at each other. Even Asami is getting convinced that Korra has found someone compatible with Mako. 

Until Korra, master of all four elements, avatar and keeper of balance of the world, manages to trip as she runs from one hiding spot to the other, loudly face-planting.

"…Korra? What are you doing here? Are you okay?", Mako asks, bewildered at the sudden appearance of the avatar lying face down on the ground.

Grunting, Korra attempts to quickly recover, smiling and striking a pose while still lying on the ground. (Think “draw me like one of your french girls” pose from the movie Titanic.)

"Oh! Uh, hi! Don’t mind me, I’m just uhhh.."

"Posing for this portrait I’m drawing of her!" Supplies Asami, crawling out of the bush she was hiding in. In her hands are a small notepad clearly meant for note taking and her eyeliner pencil.

Mako and Joo Dee stare at the spectacle before them, wordlessly, before turning around and walking away. It’s as if their refusal to even acknowledge it will make it any easier to forget. 

___________

Inexplicably, Asami finds herself still trailing her ex with her girlfriend. She laughs to herself at the irony of it all. Just a few years ago Korra was her rival yet now they’re throwing their ex-boyfriend at some girl they met at a restaurant. Korra appears to be completely immersed in the task at hand, determined to keep from getting detected once again.

Mako and Joo Dee have a few drinks at a bar, getting the two a little tipsy and ultimately leading to Joo Dee inviting Mako over to her house. Asami wishes that this is the part where they call it a night, but one look at the avatar tells her that she’s going to get dragged along for the  _whole_ ride. 

___________

It’s when Mako enters Joo Dee’s apartment that Korra calls it a night. She’s beaming with pride, happy that she’s done what she views as a great thing for Mako. Asami can’t help but feel happy too, and they let the moment wash over them as they hold hands. This is them, having a moment over successfully getting their ex-boyfriend what could be another shot at love.

Until said ex-boyfriend cries out for help.

__________

Korra breaks down the door to find Joo Dee standing over Mako, who’s half naked and in the fetal position. The room is lighted by candles scattered about. Mako is shivering in the middle of what appears to be a pentagram drawn in blood. Joo Dee turns, slowly, smiling that same toothy, unnerving smile, her knife glinting in the candlelight. 

Korra bends a gust of air that throws Joo Dee against the apartment wall, knocking her unconscious. Asami kicks the knife away from Joo Dee’s slumped body, just to be sure. She also punches Joo Dee in the face, just to be extra sure.

Upon neutralizing the threat, the couple take a moment to really look at the apartment’s interior. Pictures of Mako are everywhere. Plastered on the walls and ceiling. Pictures, articles, and better yet, the odd picture of Mako with a picture of Joo Dee badly stuck next to it. Declarations of love and similar crazy spiels are also written all over the walls in what they hope isn’t blood, like a crazy bit of additional decoration. 

Asami shoots a look at Korra that best conveys her impression of “ _see this is why I was against this we totally almost got our ex-boyfriend murdered_ ”. Korra shrugs. She may be the avatar, but how was she supposed to see this coming?

Slowly, tentatively, the couple approaches Mako, who is still shivering in the fetal position.

"Hey there buddy", Korra says in a terrible effort to ease the tension, "It’s okay now. The scary thing is gone now."

“ _Why are girls so scary_ ”, Mako sobs.  _  
_

And Asami and Korra gently stroke Mako’s back.

“ _There there Mako. There there_ ”, they say in unison.

They give Mako fruit baskets daily for a full month after that.

__________

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N] This is totally the second time I’m posting this. The first time, the internet somehow gobbled it up and sorta forgot about it. Damn. Oh well! It caused me to really cut down on the word count on the latter half, alright! Hahaha I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Because of this, I don’t think I could update the other fic today. I’ll work on it tomorrow though. 
> 
> (Also is it okay to laugh at my own jokes? Cause I totally did)
> 
> ONE DAY I’LL MAKE SATOBOT STICK AND YOU SHALL ALL HAVE ME TO THANK FOR IT.


End file.
